


Lies and Truths

by darkness_prince_dan



Series: Darkness Trilogy [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness_prince_dan/pseuds/darkness_prince_dan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of how Lord Philip was banished from the Kingdom and how Prince Daniel became the Prince of Darkness.<br/>((aka the sort of prequel to the main story of the 'Darkness Trilogy'))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Truths

The Black Hall of the castle is decorated in orange and brown foxes, red and black dragons and gold and silver wolves. Garlands of these animals hang from the ceiling, wrap around pillars or are stuck to the walls. There are dozens of huge vases filled with various wild flowers scattered around: some are in corners, some are near or on the small round tables covered with white tablecloths. Huge lanterns illuminate the place making it bright and cheery despite the black walls. The music in the Hall is loud and joyful. Couples are twirling on the dance floor and children are running around laughing.

All this fuss is for the little Princess. She just turned eight and finally got to choose her shadow wolf after finding out that she possesses the ability to perform dark magic. The decorations were her choice so nobody dares to complain about the colourfulness or the abundance of paper garlands of Princess’s favourite animals. It is a joyous occasion and even the Evil Queen manages a smile for her granddaughter’s sake.

“It’s nice to finally see people happy after these couple of years of misfortune,” the King of Darkness comments looking at his daughter playing with her new shadow pup.

“Yeah, it is,” Prince Daniel answers his brother also watching the girl and petting his own shadow wolves who sit silently beside him. “But you should be careful,” he warns the King glancing at the Evil Queen. “Now that Evelyn has magic, mother will not leave her alone. And she’s not the best teacher.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about that,” the King looks at the Prince with a smile. “What if you taught Evelyn? I mean, she holds you in high regard; I can’t even go a day without hearing what kind of trick Uncle Dan showed her.”

Prince Daniel snorts and shakes his head.

“I’m not really good with children, Elijah,” he says and the King rolls his eyes.

“Of course, you’re good. You’re brilliant with everyone. That’s why father wanted to pass his throne straight to you,” the King of Darkness says meaning well but the Prince sets his jaw not liking being reminded of the late king.

“Don’t start with that again,” Prince Daniel huffs. “You are reigning and doing a good job. I already told you that I’d be awful at this and I won’t take the throne if you denounce your rule so don’t even think about it.”

“Dan, I think we both know you’d do great. You’re just too afraid to take on so much responsibility which is understandable at your age but I could help you and you’d have the council,” the King tries to persuade his brother.

The Prince just rolls his eyes. They’ve had this conversation dozens of times during the last six months. Ever since their sister, Hanna, the former Queen, passed away and Elijah was crowned as the new ruler of the Kingdom, he’s been hounding Dan on taking the throne. The newest King of Darkness insists that the Prince is a better choice and keeps reminding him that their father wanted him to rule. Prince Daniel was too young to take the throne when their father died so the oldest of the Howell children, William, did. And so began a fight between William and Hanna who also wanted to rule. It all ended with Will’s death and Hanna becoming queen. It didn’t last long, though. The circumstances of her death are quite shady but all deaths of monarchs in the Kingdom are. Now as the Prince has already turned eighteen, the newest King brings up the subject of changing the ruler of the country more and more often. Prince Daniel keeps refusing. It’s just not in him to rule a whole country. He’s quite happy as it is: practising his magic, spending time with the person he loves, finally not having a care in the world after those tragic two and a half years.

“Natalie, tell your husband to stop discussing politics and enjoy his daughter’s party,” Prince Daniel says to the approaching Queen of Night.

The queen consort looks at her husband disapprovingly. She crosses her arms and her dark blue dress swishes softly.

“What did we agree on?” She asks him, her grey eyes glisten in the light of hundreds of lanterns.

“No politics during celebrations,” the King answers indignantly; one wouldn’t think he’s a thirty one year old who rules a kingdom. “But it’s not really politics. It’s more of a job offer.”

“Are you trying to bail on your duties as a king after only half a year?” The Queen lifts a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her husband. “And do you wish to dump all the responsibilities on this young man who hasn’t even started shaving?” She questions putting a hand on her brother-in-law’s shoulder.

“Are you mocking him or me?” Prince Daniel asks looking at her not amused.

“Oh, both of you, darling,” the Queen of Night smiles sweetly.

“Can’t I get actual support from anyone?” The Prince sighs.

“Who’s not supporting my little brother?” Princess Samantha appears out of nowhere behind the Prince and ruffles his hair. Prince Daniel isn’t really used to such behaviour of his siblings. They’ve never been particularly close since there’s quite an age gap between them; Samantha is ten years older than Dan and Elijah is thirteen years his senior. Both of them are married and have children and the Prince still feels like a child himself. The only similarity between the remaining Howell children is their appearance; they are all tall, slim, brown eyed and brown haired.

“That was really not necessary,” Prince Daniel comments trying to fix his hair and scowling at his sister.

“Elijah’s been trying to persuade Dan to take up his offer and become the Prince of Darkness,” Natalie informs her sister-in-law.

“Again?” Princess Samantha asks the King. “He’s already said no hundreds of times.”

“But father wanted him to rule,” the King argues. “Not me, not William or Hanna or you but Dan. And everybody knows that but chooses to ignore it.”

“By gods,” Prince Daniel huffs annoyed. “I’m so done with this conversation. I’m going to congratulate my niece and you all are going to forget I even exist,” he looks at the three of them pointedly and leaves their presence.

The little Princess is ordering her shadow puppy to stay as she gets to her feet and moves slightly back. But the pup doesn’t quite get it and follows her only to stop when the girl extends her hand frowning. The little wolf just cocks its head to the side and steps forward once again. The Princess says ‘stop’ and the wolf blinks with all of his three glowing eyes not understanding what is going on.

“Uncle Dan,” the girl smiles glancing up at the Prince. “My wolf doesn’t listen to me,” she whines pouting as the pup comes closer to her and starts chewing on the skirt of her dress. The Princess squeals loudly and yanks on the skirt to get it away from the wolf which just blinks owlishly. “Why isn’t it obeying me?” The girl demands stomping her foot. Her red curls bounce slightly and she narrows her grey eyes; she’s not inherited the usual Howell look.

“Because he’s not yet trained, Evelyn,” Prince Daniel explains to his niece. “You have to be patient with your wolf and teach it.”

“But I don’t want to be patient,” the Princess complains watching as the pup runs around the Prince’s wolves gnawing on their tails and jumping away when the wolves growl. “I want it to be as big as your wolves and as nice.”

“My wolves were disobedient and mischievous at first too,” the Prince tells her. “It will get a better understanding of what you want when you start practising magic and bond with it.”

“Daddy said you’ll teach me how to do spells,” Evelyn looks up at him hopefully, forgetting about her wolf for now.

Prince Daniel rolls his eyes snorting. Of course, it’s just like his brother to promise something to a little girl before asking if Dan actually wants to do it and now he’s got no way out because he can’t say no to the little devil that is his niece.

“We’ll see about that,” the Prince says instead of blatantly refusing.

“Why’d you have only one wolf?” Prince Matthew asks his cousin as he and his older brother come closer. The boys have inherited their mother’s blonde hair but both of them have brown eyes as the majority of Howells.

“Don’t be rude, you idiot,” Prince Oliver whacks his little brother over the head.

“Boys, don’t fight,” Prince Daniel says disapprovingly. “And all who practice this kind of dark magic have only one wolf,” he answers the younger boy’s question.

“Then why do you have two?” The little Prince asks again, this time avoiding a smack from his brother.

“That’s a long story,” the Prince says vaguely not really wanting to tell such a personal story to the children.

“I asked the sage why I can’t get two wolves if my uncle has two,” Evelyn tells the boys. “He said that one of Uncle Dan’s wolves isn’t actually his. Did you steal the other one, Uncle?” The girl questions and the boys look at him all interested in tales of mischief. “We won’t tell anybody if you did, you can tell us,” the Princess whispers furtively and the Princes nod in agreement.

“I swear by all the gods, celebrations are just occasions for people to ask all kinds of ludicrous questions,” he shakes his head.

There’s a high pitched whine behind Prince Daniel and he turns around to see that one of his wolves is holding the pup to the ground probably getting annoyed by its constant pestering.

“Evelyn, why don’t you show your wolf to your other cousins?” Dan asks the Princess trying to save his wolves from the annoying pup and himself from more questions.

“Are you avoiding our questions? Did you actually steal a shadow wolf from a sage?” Prince Oliver narrows his eyes at his uncle and crosses his arms. His brother copies him and so does his cousin and now Dan has three children looking at him suspiciously.

“I’m not talking to you about this,” Prince Daniel raises his hands in surrender and retreats from the children, choosing to run rather than deal with the problem.

“You can’t avoid us forever,” Oliver shouts after him and Matthew adds in a ‘yeah’ for good measure while Evelyn gasps saying she lost her wolf. Dan pays them no mind and leaves the kids to deal with the lost pup.

The Prince roams the crowd and he notices his lover easily. The Lord is the only one dressed in pastel colours while everyone around him drowns in black, blue or, at best, dark grey. They exchange glances and the Lord swiftly hides behind a pillar in some dark corner. Prince Daniel follows suit with his wolves in tow.

“Oh gods, people are driving me insane tonight,” the Prince grumbles as soon as he’s in the presence of the Lord.

“I know,” Lord Philip says. “Your mother’s been shooting me death glares every time I got near you and Elijah’s been questioning me about the status of our relationship. Like, what can I tell him? I’m fucking your brother and it’s serious but if your mother finds out then I’m dead so please keep it a secret?”

The Prince giggles.

“I would love to see his reaction to you saying the word ‘fuck’,” he comments.

“Dan, I’m serious,” Lord Philip stares him dead in the eyes. “He thinks we’re just best friends and wants me to help find you a girlfriend so you wouldn’t feel so lonely and wouldn’t have to attend balls alone.”

“No fucking way,” Prince Daniel groans. “Why can’t people just leave my life to me?”

“Well, that’s not the worst part,” Phil warns him. “He already found  _me_  someone.”

“I thought he’d stop looking for someone for you when you tell him you prefer guys,” Dan says all puzzled.

“Yeah, that was a brilliant idea, by the way,” Phil says dryly because it was Dan’s suggestion to tell the King that Lord Philip is gay and not looking for a wife. “But he just found me a guy.”

“Who?” Dan asks frowning and Phil nods to his left. There stands a tall handsome man sipping some scotch and making girls and boys alike swoon over him. “Did you talk to him?” The Prince asks narrowing his eyes at the stranger and his muscles that don’t fit into his shirt. Maybe he should buy shirts his size?

“Yeah, we flirted a little,” Phil shrugs his shoulder and Dan’s head whips back to him.

“You did what?” He asks lowly. Maybe he should wrap that shirt around the guy’s neck and strangle him?

Phil laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkle and his tongue pokes out. Dan smacks him on the shoulder.

“You know how jealous I get,” he accuses Phil.

“I do,” the other says still giggling. “And it’s hilarious.”

Dan glares daggers at him.

“I didn’t even say ‘hi’ to the guy if it makes you feel better,” Phil tries to make amends by taking Dan’s hand and drawing small light circles on them that illuminate the Prince’s skin.

Prince Daniel looks at him still displeased but quickly forgives and leans forward to plant a timid kiss on the other’s lips. Lord Philip smiles into the kiss and tugs the Prince closer to himself, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“You really should find a more appropriate place to do this,” a voice makes them jump apart but it’s only Nicole and they both sigh in relief. “If I was the Evil Queen, you’d already be beheaded,” she says addressing Phil.

“Where’s your date?” Phil asks ignoring her remark and putting a hand around Dan.

“He’s off with that bitch Lucy,” Nicole rolls her eyes.

“Oooh, trouble in paradise?” Dan asks smirking.

“Don’t pretend like you two don’t fight every day,” Nicole crosses her arms all defensive.

“We don’t,” Dan answers.

“Yeah, it’s called consensual banter,” Phil adds.

“That’s how we show our love,” the Prince says grinning. He just enjoys annoying people; it’s one of his better qualities.

“Ugh, you two make me sick. I’m going to find a bottle of wine and drown my sorrows alone,” Nicole says.

“Good luck,” Dan wishes her as she walks away and he’s pretty sure she showed him a rude gesture that a lady such as she shouldn’t even know about. “And what are our plans for the evening?” Dan asks turning to Phil and putting his hands around the Lord’s neck.

“Lots of socialising with various lords and ladies?” Lord Philip suggests and the Prince frowns.

“I was thinking more along the lines of this,” he says standing up on his tiptoes to reach the slightly taller one’s lips and brushing his own against them. Phil leans down a bit so it isn’t so uncomfortable for Dan and kisses him slowly.

There’s a squeak from a wolf as Dan is backed up against a wall of a shadowy corner but the Prince pays no mind to it. Lord Philip’s hand tangles in his hair and the other finds its way under Dan’s shirt. The Prince giggles as Phil’s fingers brush against his ribs and feels the other smiling against his lips. The Lord pulls away slightly to attach his lips onto Prince Daniel’s neck and the Prince moans trying to be silent but not quite succeeding so there’s suddenly a hand on his mouth.

“Shh,” Phil giggles into his ear and then nips at the lobe eliciting another groan of pleasure from the Prince.

“You should stop doing that if you want me to be quiet,” Dan whispers breathlessly.

“Oh, I want you to be as loud as possible,” Phil smiles at him and his hand goes way south making the Prince gasp.

“I think we should move this to my room,” Prince Daniel suggests and the Lord nods taking his hand and dragging him out of the dark corner behind a pillar.

They drop their hands immediately as they’re met with a crowd of people. However, Phil still walks as close to Dan as possible with wolves on either side of them. The Prince and the Lord manage to nearly reach the exit but they’re stopped just by the door.

“Leaving so soon?” The Evil Queen asks watching the both of them intently. There’s a shadow crow on her shoulder blinking its glowing eyes.

“Mother,” Prince Daniel says managing a smile. He knows he’s still blushing from Phil’s previous actions and hopes his mother will think it’s from the heat in the room. “Yes, me and Phil have matters to attend to,” he lies smoothly. Though, it’s not much of a lie, depends on how one interprets the word ‘matters’.

“Oh,” the queen mother lifts her dark eyebrows. “Is it something I can help you with?”

“I really hope not,” Phil murmurs beside the Prince who has to hold in his laughter.

“Don’t mumble, boy, speak clearly,” the Queen admonishes the Lord frowning and the crow caws agreeing with her. Dan’s wolves growl at the bird and he puts his hand on one of them to calm it.

“I doubt you can, Your Majesty,” Lord Philip answers aloud. “It has to do with matters of my lands. I haven’t visited my castle in quite a while and my people are getting restless.”

“Then you should leave as soon as possible,” the Evil Queen suggests seeming delighted by this notion.

“That is a brilliant idea, mother,” Dan beams at her. “And I could travel with Phil and visit his lands. I haven’t been to the coast in years, anyway.”

The Evil Queen doesn’t look very much pleased with the Prince’s sudden plans. The bird on her shoulder flaps its wings and crows.

“I’m sure Philip would want to deal with his problems undisturbed,” the Queen comments.

“Dan doesn’t disturb me at all,” Phil says shrugging a shoulder. “I’d be glad if he comes with me. I could use the company, actually,” he smiles at the Prince.

“Well, we’ll see about that,” queen mother says vaguely.

“Is this all or do you have any more questions or recommendations?” Prince Daniel asks his mother.

“This is all,” the Queen smiles at her son and then touches his still flushed cheek. “Have a good night, sweetling,” she says and walks away with her crow screeching on her shoulder.

“Well, that last part wasn’t weird at all,” Phil comments.

“Just go before someone else wants to talk to us,” Prince Daniel says and pushes the other towards the door.

***

The Prince’s room is nearly pitch black. Stars blink icily in the sky but the passing clouds obscure them and the full moon thus they don’t provide any sliver of light. The black curtains swish silently as a warm summer breeze wafts over the room through the open window. The sweet smell of mock-orange mixed in with the bitter scent of resin fills the room. A howl of a wolf can be heard in the distance and the shadow wolves lift their heads blinking their glowing eyes as if they can somehow see the wolf that made the sound.

There’s a burst of dim light in the room. It dies down slowly but another one replaces it soon after making everything glow brighter and brighter. The light magic spreads quickly making shimmering patterns on the ceiling.

“Phil, it tickles,” the Prince giggles quietly, squirming on the black sheets.

“Don’t move,” the Lord whispers back. “You’ll ruin my drawing.”

“That’s very abstract from what I can see,” Prince Daniel muses, lifting his head up slightly to look at the ceiling but it’s rather awkward since he’s lying on his stomach and Phil’s sat on his thighs.

“I told you not to move,” Lord Philip admonishes the Prince again pushing the younger one down so he would lie back.

Dan huffs but obeys. He closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the feeling of Phil’s fingers drawing patterns on his back. The Prince would never admit to liking how light magic feels on his skin but he’s always looking forward to such sessions. He knows Phil probably suspects as much, however, the Lord doesn’t say anything and humours the Prince as much as possible.

The slivers of light are warm and soft as silk. They caress Dan’s back and tickle slightly making him shiver. He opens his eyes and admires the sparkling lights reflected in the mirror that is leaning against a wall and facing one side of the bed and dancing on the ceiling. The Prince bites his lip as his slight smile disappears. Turning away from the mirror, he closes his eyes again.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asks almost instantly ceasing his caresses.

“Why are you with me?” Dan whispers staring out the window. Without Phil’s movements the slivers of light die quickly and they’re shrouded by darkness once more.

“What do you mean ‘why I’m with you’?” The Lord wonders genuinely perplexed. “I’m in love with you, Dan.”

“Alright, then why are you in love with me?” The Prince asks turning to lie on his back. He can’t see Phil but he feels him sitting back down on Dan’s thighs.

“Because you’re a prince and I’m just dying to gain power by seducing a member of the royal family,” Phil answers as he starts drawing patterns on Dan’s stomach. After a moment the sparkling lights return.

“Yeah, hilarious, Phil,” the Prince rolls his eyes. “I’m serious, though.”

“What’s with the insecurity all of a sudden?” The Lord lifts an eyebrow. “As far as I remember, you and your siblings were raised to believe you’re near gods who can do and have anything they want.”

“But I shouldn’t have you. You’re too good for me,” Prince Daniel murmurs, drowning in misery.

“Dan, love,” Phil says smiling. “We’ve had this conversation hundreds of times. I’m not better than you because I practice light magic. You’re not inherently evil because you have the ability to perform dark magic. No one’s just good or bad. I’m not perfect and you’re not the only person who has flaws. Got it?”

The Prince chews on his lower lip.

“But –” he wants to say but Phil puts a hand on his mouth.

“I’m not performing my magic around you ever again if it makes you think such nonsense,” he threatens. “You’re wonderful the way you are. And you’re not getting rid of me by doubting the appropriateness of our relationship.”

Dan smiles timidly saying a quiet ‘okay’ and Phil leans down to brush his lips on the Prince’s. He doesn’t tease long, though, and soon they’re kissing softly, nipping at each other’s lips. Dan sighs into the kiss feeling completely at ease.

“Better?” The Lord asks pulling back.

“Much,” the Prince grins.

Phil starts his spell again, this time drawing light patterns across Dan’s ribs, stomach and chest. The Prince closes his eyes against the glow and hums softly. He’s reminded of the innumerable amount of nights when they were just friends and Phil would only dare perform such magic on Dan’s palm. They’d sit quietly on Dan’s bed, Phil would mumble the spell, not yet being able to do it without chanting, Dan’s hand touched by Phil’s fingertips would glow and the world would light up and sparkle around them.

But then the King died and it seemed to the Prince that everything that was good had disappeared from his life. Nobody but the Prince knew how much the King of Darkness helped his youngest son and his friend sneak around, how much he encouraged their friendship and how glad he was that his child had such a good person in his life when everyone else at court was trying to gain more power at any cost. After the King’s death fighting began among his children, though, the youngest was excluded. Prince Daniel was only fifteen at the time. He had lost one of his favourite people in the world, his siblings had better things to do than pay attention to him, his mother was trying to make peace between her other children but Phil was there for him, drawing patterns of light on his palm, making the Prince smile, keeping his spirits up. Phil’s always been there as used to be the Prince’s father, too. Now the Prince has only one person for whom he’d do anything and he’d be damned if he let anything happen to him.

“I hope you’re thinking about me with that smile on your face,” Phil says interrupting Dan’s musings.

“I’m always thinking about you,” the Prince responds opening his eyes. He’s met with the most perfect view: Phil’s beaming like there’s no tomorrow, his hair is tousled and his blue eyes shine in the glow of his magic. “You have no idea how much I love you,” Dan whispers sitting up and sliding his hands up Phil’s thighs.

“I think I might,” the Lord grins as he tangles his fingers into the Prince’s hair and tugs him closer connecting their lips.

The wolves growl suddenly and jump off the bed. They’re in full guard mode when the Prince’s chamber door opens crashing into the wall loudly. Mist fills the room and a crow’s caw can be heard. Light of torches pierces the fog as a figure appears in the doorway.

“Mother, what is going on?” The Prince near shouts trying to contain his anger. “Don’t you have better uses for your magic than breaking my door?” He demands getting out of bed and into his jeans. Phil’s doing the same, though without the questions.

“I was told our young lord is in your room,” the Evil Queen answers her son watching with displeasure as the two boys are struggling to get dressed.

“That’s not a valid reason to burst into my chamber,” the Prince grumbles pulling a t-shirt over his head.

“Does it make it more valid when I say I’ve come to arrest him?” She smiles sweetly and the bird on her shoulder crows in agreement.

“The fuck would you arrest him for?” Dan throws his hands up in the air completely frustrated and forgetting to censor himself.

“Your darling  _friend_ ,” she spits the last word out like it tastes disgusting on her tongue, “has been suspected of espionage.”

“Phil, a spy? Are you actually joking?” The Prince crosses his hands lifting an eyebrow.

“He’s been trying to influence you for years, my dear,” queen mother steps closer to them and the shadow wolves leap in front of their master growling at her. The Evil Queen narrows her eyes at the animals but doesn’t comment their behaviour. “You know that he has family in the Republic. He’s been working with them and trying to recruit you to their side.”

“I’ve done no such thing,” Lord Philip speaks up at last scowling at the Queen.

“We shall see,” she says. “There will be a trial and you will be allowed to convince the judges of your truth. Until then you will be held in the dungeons. Guards,” she calls turning back slightly.

Two men dressed in armour with the insignia of House Howell enter the chamber and head straight for Phil. The Prince and his wolves block their way.

“If you want a trial, fine,” Prince Daniel tells his mother. “But Phil is staying here.”

“King’s orders, my dear,” the Queen can’t hide her malicious smirk.

The guards try to step forward again but the wolves are barking now and the Prince’s eyes are glowing purple.

“Elijah would never agree to this,” Dan sneers angrily.

“Are you disobeying your king?” His mother asks equally furious. “Would you like to spend a day down there, too? Because I can arrange that.”

“There’s no need,” Phil says stepping around Dan who instinctively catches him by the arm. “I’ll be fine,” the Lord tries to calm the younger one down. “Talk to Elijah about this nonsense and try not to worry.”

The Prince clenches his jaw but nods nevertheless. He throws a glare his mother’s way and then reaches up to kiss Phil full on the lips. There’s a screech of a demanding ‘guards’ from the Queen and Lord Philip is being towed away as the Prince watches helpless with his wolves whining by his side.

***

Dawn can’t come soon enough for the Prince. He tried to talk to his brother as soon as Phil was arrested but the guards wouldn’t let him near the King’s chambers. Thus Prince Daniel had to resort to pacing in his room and mumbling to himself how much of a nonsense this whole ordeal is. His wolves have been restless too. They keep growling at the birds which sing at night and they can’t keep still having to move every few minutes grumbling like the Prince.

The castle finally comes to life an hour after dawn. Servants start milling about, guards change shifts and the court finally wakes up. As soon as it’s half decent, the Prince rushes to his brother’s chambers to ask for an audience. This time he’s allowed to enter and he sees the King calmly having breakfast with the queen consort.

“How did you allow this?” Prince Daniel demands as soon as he enters.

“Good morning to you too,” the Queen of Night greets him smiling somehow forcibly.

“Dan, you’re not going to be much of a diplomat if you don’t learn to control your emotions,” the King admonishes him taking a sip of his coffee.

“I don’t care about fucking diplomacy,” the Prince sneers and his wolves growl.

“Watch your language. By gods, have you no manners?” Natalie shakes her head and her red curls bounce slightly.

“Would you just answer me why did you agree to Phil’s incarceration instead of avoiding the topic?” Dan crosses his arms. He might not be a good diplomat but he had his share of lessons in politics and knows the nuances probably better than his brother would like him to in this moment.

“Mother had some serious evidence against him,” the King of Darkness explains with a shrug. “I couldn’t have allowed him to roam the castle while a case was being built against him.”

“And you believed her?” The Prince asks astonished. “Our mother lies all the time.”

“Talk to her, Dan, and you’ll see she’s right,” Elijah says and then sighs. “I am sorry about Phil. We all thought he’s a loyal subject of the Kingdom. He not only betrayed you but all of us,” he tells him regretfully.

“Phil has done nothing wrong,” Prince Daniel argues. “And he would never betray me.”

“It’s been a shock to us too,” the Queen interjects. “Nobody would think him capable of espionage and brainwashing.”

“Now you’re accusing him of brainwashing too?” Dan wonders exasperated. “Who in the world could he have brainwashed and for what purpose?”

“You, darling,” Natalie answers him. “He’s been trying to get you onto the Republic’s side.”

The Prince shakes his head not believing a word they’re saying.

“You’re just repeating what mother has told you,” he says. “Do you actually have proof?”

The King and the Queen exchange glances. Dan lifts an eyebrow.

“What?” He asks.

“Well, first of all, there are letters,” Elijah says carefully. “He’s been corresponding with the Republic for years,” the King of Darkness falls silent glancing at his wife. The Queen of Night stands up and comes closer to the Prince taking his hand.

“There are plenty of nobles ready to testify, darling,” she says. “They say Phil’s been trying to raise a revolt and overthrow the King. He’s been brainwashing lords and ladies at court and making them join the Republic.”

“No,” Dan shakes his head again stepping back from the Queen. “He would never do that. He’s not a traitor, he’s not selling secrets and he’s not turning people against the Kingdom. Phil’s not like others in this country. For gods’ sakes, he performs light magic not dark, he can’t be evil.”

“There are many witnesses, Dan,” Elijah tells him. “Mother’s been questioning them for weeks now. She has quite a case.”

“No,” the Prince repeats more strongly this time. “I don’t believe this.”

“Talk to the Evil Queen then,” Natalie says. “She’ll prove it to you.”

“She’ll prove nothing because it’s not true,” Dan says stubbornly. His wolves rub their snouts on his leg trying to console him.

“Stop acting like a child,” Elijah frowns. “You full well know that you can’t trust anyone here. Our brother was killed by our sister for the throne. There are no good people in this kingdom. That’s the reality, brother. Even my suggestion for you to become the Prince of Darkness is based on my own selfish reasons. I was content living my life ruling over my lands. I didn’t ask for this throne and I no longer want it. Have you any idea how much responsibility I have, how dangerous and stressful my life is? I can’t sleep at night thinking that my children might be slaughtered one day if the castle were under siege or if some lord found enough allies to get me off the throne. Look at what happened to father, to William, even to Hanna. There have been three attempts on my life since I was crowned. Do you think I want my family and me to be constant targets? That’s the only reason I try to persuade you to take the throne. Not because you’re extremely capable or because father wanted it or because the peasants adore you. I would much rather have you in constant danger of being assassinated than myself. That’s how life works in the Kingdom, little brother. And your Phil is no saint. He wants what’s best for him just like the rest,” the King ends his speech still glaring at his younger brother but seems relieved to have finally told him the truth.

“You lied to me all this time?” Dan asks astonished. He knows that the Kingdom’s people are regarded as malicious bastards but he never thought his own family member would treat him like this.

“Really, that boy has had quite an influence on you,” the King of Darkness laughs. “Of course, I’ve been lying to you. The only way to get you to do something is talking all nice and being patient; you’re just like father. Do you actually believe that people just do things out of the goodness of their hearts? Look at father. He tried to be a loved and just king and he was assassinated by his own councillors. You can’t be in power and act all soft. You have to be a dictator who rules with an iron fist and disregards everyone else’s wishes.”

“Father was a great king without being ruthless and cruel,” the Prince argues weakly.

“And he was poisoned. People must fear you, not view you as some pushover,” Elijah says barely containing his anger and glaring at the shadow wolves when they growl regarding his raised voice as a threat to their master. “You need to finally grow up, brother, and see the world for what it really is. Everybody looks for their best interest. I care about you as a brother but I’d gladly sacrifice your safety for mine and my family’s that’s why I want you to take the throne.”

“So you’re not going to help Phil?” Prince Daniel asks for the moment disregarding his brother’s betrayal.

“No, I will not,” Elijah states nonchalant. “I hardly care about him, to tell you the truth. And you shouldn’t either, Dan. Talk to mother and you’ll see how he’s been deceiving you all these years.”

The Prince just nods weakly and leaves the King and Queen alone.

***

Philip Lester has visited the dungeons of Noxvale castle only once in his lifetime before this night. He was thirteen then and Dan had persuaded him to explore the castle’s tunnels. They ended up walking the corridors between the cells, Phil clutching onto Dan’s hand in the blinding darkness and Dan just laughing at him for being so scared. This time is not like that. There’s no Dan to make Phil feel better and he’s not just passing by, he’s chained to a wall not being able to do anything about it. He’s tried to unlock his shackles using a light spell but that backfired with the cuffs tightening and now he can hardly feel his fingers.

Phil has no idea how much time has passed. The dungeon is dug deep in the ground and there are no windows. Only a torch burns outside his cell but it doesn’t produce much light. The Lord has tried creating his own source of light, though that lasted for only a few hours until he became exhausted by the magic using up so much of his energy.

A rat runs past Phil’s leg squeaking and he flinches away from it moving on the pile of straw he’s sitting on. There’s a sound of dripping water in the corner of his cell. It’s maddening and he wants it to stop. Hopefully, Dan will talk Elijah into releasing Phil before he goes mental.

A thousand four hundred and three (or was it four? He’ll have to start over) drips later, his cell door opens up. The light is blinding and Phil has to blink rapidly to get used to it. The Evil Queen steps in with the shadow crow on her shoulder, a guard stands by the door holding a torch and letting in the light.

“Have you understood what a mistake you made and came to get me out of here?” Phil asks her standing up.

Queen mother watches him not hiding her smirk. The crow blinks its three eyes and caws.

“No,” she says smiling. “I have brought you news, however.”

“What kind of news?” The Lord wonders now uneasy.

“Daniel tried to convince Elijah to release you. But the King has managed to sway his belief in you,” she responds smugly. “My son no longer believes you so innocent. He’s beginning to think that you did try to turn him against his own country and make him an ally of the Republic.”

“No, Dan would never believe such nonsense,” Phil shakes his head watching the woman intently. He knows she’s lying, she’s always lying.

“Really?” The Queen lifts her eyebrows. “Then why hasn’t he come to visit you? Nobody’s forbidden him that.”

The Lord doesn’t believe her one bit. Surely, Dan tried and she didn’t allow him. That’s the only reason he hasn’t come, right?

“My son has seen proof of your treachery. I’m afraid it won’t be long until he agrees to testify against you,” she smirks again.

“What proof?” Phil asks. “I didn’t do anything, there is no proof.”

In answer the Evil Queen gets some papers out of her oversized sleeves and steps closer to him. The Lord takes the documents and skims them quickly. The craftsmanship is unbelievable. The handwriting, the wording, the seal, all of it is so perfectly replicated that Phil himself could believe he wrote these letters.

“These all explain how your father, the former King’s most trusted advisor and friend, devised a plan for you to become Prince Daniel’s friend, how you knew about it since you were a teen and agreed to it all, how you’ve been brainwashing our darling prince and trying to turn him to the good side,” queen mother explains. The bird on her shoulder flaps its wings and starts grooming itself. “There are plenty of high born witnesses whom you approached trying to persuade them to rebel against the King, join the Republic and take over the whole country joining it to the Republic’s and they’re all willing to testify.”

“And Dan believed all this?” Phil asks staring at his name on the treacherous letters. He doesn’t even find it surprising that she’s managed to coerce some lords and ladies into lying about all this.

“Of course, he had no reason not to,” she takes away the papers from the Lord’s trembling fingers. “He’s devastated by your treason but I’ll be there to console him, don’t you worry,” the Queen flashes another grin.

“I don’t believe you,” the Lord says lifting his eyes to look at her but he doesn’t sound convincing even to himself as his voice shakes and cracks slightly. “Dan would never think I could betray him like that.”

“Well, if he has any doubts, your confession will clear it right up,” she says sweetly.

“What confession?” Phil huffs getting annoyed of her games. “I’m not admitting to any of that.”

“Oh, but you are,” the Queen snaps her fingers and an elderly man with a thick grey beard dressed in a white robe comes into the cell. He doesn’t look too pleased being here and the object he’s holding makes Phil feel uneasy. “Confess or my friend here will take away your magic,” the Evil Queen threatens with that honey laced voice she uses to sentence people to death.

“You wouldn’t,” the Lord says fixing his eyes on the blindingly white collar in the sage’s hands. Phil has heard stories of people’s magic being absorbed by such objects. Many say you can feel it being pulled out of your every cell, like millions of knives are trying to carve it out of you, you’re choking on air, not able to breathe, feeling violated, like someone’s reached inside of you and started twisting your soul in their hands; it’s so repulsive that many people can’t even bear being around others after such an ordeal. However, he’s never actually met a person who went through it and can’t really say if all that is true. But this type of torture is banned even in the Kingdom which says a lot.

“Choose, darling,” the Evil Queen whispers softly, touching his cheek and Phil flinches away in disgust. “I’ll even tell you what to say, you’ll just have to repeat it. Even your silly little brain can manage that, I’m sure,” she smiles reassuringly.

Phil stares at the collar and then looks up at the sage. The man doesn’t even glance at the Lord choosing to stare into the blackness of the cell. His lips are pursed tightly and his hands are shaking slightly. Phil is quite sure that the Queen has something on him too so he’d perform this heinous act.

The fear of losing his magic makes Phil want to confess at once. And maybe if he did, his life would be spared and he’d just be banished from court, maybe he’d have time to explain all this to Dan. What use would it be to have his head chopped off after being degraded by having his magic taken away? Surely, this lie could save his life and Dan would understand. Even with the confession he would keep faith in Phil, he would listen to his side of the story, he would understand what a difficult decision this was for him to make. Dan would forgive Phil for this and they could live in the Lester castle not even being bothered by the Evil Queen. This might even turn out for the better.

The Lord nods slowly. He focuses his gaze onto the Queen.

“I’ll confess,” he says and the Evil Queen smiles as her three eyed crow caws satisfied.

This is the right choice, of course. He wouldn’t be able to live without his magic and Dan will forgive this little betrayal, right? Phil will talk to him and it all will work out just fine.

But there’s a voice at the back of his mind telling him not to do this, that Dan’s been through a lot recently and he might not be in a forgiving mood, that all of this is a really bad idea. However, the fear wins over and the Lord doesn’t take his words back.

***

The day passes by agonizingly slowly. Finally the moon replaces the sun in the sky and the Prince feels more at ease. The summer breeze is soft on his skin as he sits in front of the open window letting it caress him. The Shadow woods bathe in the dim light of the moon, only their tree tops are visible, everything else is just a dark blur. The Prince is petting his wolves that sit gloomily by his side; they’re not happy about this situation either.

The Prince spent the whole day in his room. He wasn’t allowed to visit Phil and his mother was too busy to talk to him about this whole ordeal. But the court wasn’t so silent. All that could be heard all day was the news of Phil’s arrest, how he’s been trying to turn people to the Republic’s side, how he’s been selling the Kingdom’s secrets to the Light Lords, how he’s a complete traitor and how Prince Daniel could have been so blind to not notice all this.

Dan doesn’t believe them, though. Phil would never do something like this. Sure, they talked about how Phil would want to make peace between the Kingdom and the Republic and how Dan could do it if only he took up his brother’s offer. But he never blatantly pushed this whole ‘good side’ crap that’s everyone talking about on Dan and never told him that he should join team heroes or something and make the world a better place. It’s ridiculous, really. There’s not a bad cell in Phil’s body, he can’t be such a manipulator everyone’s trying to make him out to be, such a manipulator that Dan’s brother apparently is.

The door of the chamber heaves open, hinges creaking from the brutal entrance this morning. Prince Daniel doesn’t turn to look. He wants to be left alone and try and wrap his mind around all he found out today.

“We’re worried about you,” Princess Samantha says coming closer.

The Prince doesn’t answer as he stares out the window. His sister blocks his view suddenly, leaning on the windowsill in front of him.

“He’s confessed,” she says watching him intently.

The two words leave the Prince breathless.  _He couldn’t have, he didn’t, they’re lying to me again_ , is all that goes through Dan’s mind. His whole being glows purple as he tries to not collapse in a heap of tears in front of his sister. A shadow wolf leans itself on the Prince’s lap and rubs its nose on his cheek. Prince Daniel closes his eyes for a moment, taking his brother’s advice and reining his emotions.

“To everything?” He asks calmly but not looking his sister in the eyes.

“Yes,” she says without an emotion. “He admits to trying to turn you against your country and family. He said that was his mission all along and it’s the only reason his father made him become friends with you.”

The Prince clenches his jaw.

“Did they torture him?” He asks his sister because that would be the only reason Phil would ever admit to doing all this.

“No, nobody’s touched him,” Samantha answers. “He knows we have the letters and witnesses, there was no point for him to lie any longer.”

Prince Daniel nods. He stands up and heads for the door.

“Dan, I am sorry it turned out this way,” Princess Samantha calls after him stopping him in his tracks.

“Are you really, Sam?” He sneers turning around and his wolves growl quietly in agreement. “I just found out that Elijah’s been trying to make me the Prince of Darkness just so I’d be in danger of assassination instead of him. Also, let’s not forget that Will was killed by Hanna for the throne. So when it comes to family relations, I’m no longer keen on trusting anyone.”

“You knew all along that trust is not a reliable feeling here, even among family,” Samantha says coldly. “We’ve all been raised in the same way.”

“I wasn’t,” Dan counters. “I grew up with Phil, Nicole and Sebastian. Father actually took care of me and didn’t let mother’s lessons on how we should all be evil and selfish get to my head. I was actually taught to trust people, to believe in them.”

“And where has it got you?” The Princess asks crossing her arms. “You should’ve learned from mother. Her lessons reflect life better than father’s ramblings about how we should care for each other.”

“You do understand you’re contradicting yourself, right?” The Prince asks slightly amused.

“You’re my brother, Dan, of course, I feel some affection towards you, I’m not completely heartless and I am sorry about Phil. But as mother taught us, if you were to stand in the way of getting something I want, I wouldn’t hesitate to remove you. That’s what’s happened with William and Hanna,” she explains the twisted mind-set of the Howell family.

“Just like Elijah will probably make me take the throne to ensure his own safety,” Dan nods. “And here I thought that you genuinely care about me,” he laughs humourlessly.

“I genuinely care only about my own children,” Samantha says. “And so does Elijah. We’re not good people but nobody here is. That is how the world works and that is what father should’ve taught you.”

“Yeah, I’m getting quite aware of that now,” Dan mumbles. He turns around swiftly and leaves the room without another word.

***

There’s a lake near the Noxvale castle that the Prince and the Lord visit often during summers. Such visits mostly happen at night while everyone else is asleep and the reflections of stars shimmer in the water. They can be themselves here, enjoy each other’s company, dream about the future. It’s the perfect place to escape from life at court.

The Prince stares at the water standing on a slimy rock by the shore. Apparently, it’s all been a lie. Even Phil’s friendship was fake. Prince Daniel wonders if there are actual people in his life that are genuine, that he can trust. Probably not. His brother has been plotting to endanger Dan’s life for more than half a year, his other family members remember him only when they need something from him, Phil has betrayed him completely.

A heap of questions floods the Prince’s mind as he stares at the shimmering stars looking so much like Phil’s light magic. Was it only last night that everything seemed fine? Was it only last night he thought there were people he could trust, people who love and care about him? How all of a sudden he has no one to turn to? How is it possible that he’s been lied to all these years by everyone he loves? How could Phil actually do this to him? Dan thought they kept no secrets from each other. The Prince even told the Lord about his fear of being as evil as the Queen, about how everybody here seems to be villainous, about how he doesn’t want to turn into that kind of person. Phil always assured him that while he’s there nothing like that would happen to Dan. But Phil’s betrayed him. And now there’s no one and nothing stopping the Prince from exploring his dark side, from becoming what he was destined to be.

There’s a purple glow about the Prince. His anger can’t be contained in his body any longer and the wolves standing beside him howl. Dan doesn’t even have to touch them as the tendrils of darkness slip off the animals’ bodies and slither down the rock. They lick over the surface of the water freezing it instantly. Birds start screeching in the trees as the wisps wrap around trees making them as dark as the night. Smaller animals rustle in the bushes scurrying away from the approaching darkness. A cougar hunting nearby takes a stand against the tendrils. It hisses and tries to claw at them but the wisps wrap around its paw, slither up its body enveloping it completely. The feline yelps in fear but is soon silenced. The birds take flight as the darkness reaches the branches of the trees. There’s chaos all around and the Prince lets himself smile.

Clapping behind him ruins the mood, though. The tendrils retreat from across the lake leaving all they touched covered in ice. Prince Daniel turns around on the slimy rock and sees his mother. The Evil Queen is smiling happily and her crow caws on her shoulder.

“That was brilliant, darling,” she says to her youngest son. “You finally unleashed your magic, I’m so proud of you.”

“How did you find me?” The Prince asks jumping off the rock with the shadow wolves landing gracefully on either side of him.

“I’ve known about your secret little place for years,” the Queen responds with a wave of her hand.

“What do you want?” Prince Daniel asks cautiously.

“Samantha said she told you about Philip,” she says looking actually sad about it and worried about her son. “I wanted to see how you’re doing, my dear,” worry laces her voice and Dan believes her; he has no reason not to, she’s his mother, she’s the only person who cares about him right now.

The Prince stands in front of his mother and finally lets the tears slip away. He’s enveloped in a hug instantly and he clutches onto his mother’s dress for dear life as sobs rock his body.

“It’s alright, sweetling,” the Queen says brushing her fingers through her son’s hair. “I’m here, I’ll help you through this.”

“He betrayed me, mum,” Dan manages through his sobs. “I love him and he did this,” he murmurs into her shoulder.

“I know, darling, I know,” she whispers back kissing his locks. “I should have told you as soon as I find out about him and that servant girl but I wanted to make sure.”

“What servant girl?” Dan lifts his head suddenly looking at his mother all confused. He sniffles and wipes away at his cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt.

“He’s been sleeping with this servant girl,” his mother explains apprehensively as if she told too much and doesn’t want to say more. “That’s how I got the letters hidden in his chambers. She came to me a few weeks back showing me the papers and said she could get more if I paid her enough. She also told me about Philip’s plan to use you against your family and country. I thought you knew all this, darling,” she strokes his cheek, concern evident on her face.

The Prince can’t breathe again. Phil’s been also cheating on him? Only with that girl or were there more? How long has he been doing this? More tears spill as the Prince leans on the rock. He’s shaking his head and sobbing as he slides down onto the grass and curls up in a ball.

“No, no, this can’t be true,” Prince Daniel mumbles to himself as his wolves try to console him by nuzzling his neck and cheek.

“I am truly sorry, love,” the Queen says sympathetically putting a hand on his knee. “But he will get what he deserves for hurting you like that,” she promises and Dan nods wanting nothing more but to see his former lover suffering like he is now.

***

The cool night breeze and an hour’s walk through the Shadow woods helps to clear the Prince’s mind. He’s taken hold of his emotions and is no longer a sobbing mess. Now he also has a theory about this whole situation that needs to be proved. But for that he needs his darling mother who left him alone earlier when he said that he wants to take a walk. Thus when he gets back to the castle, he strides to the Queen’s chamber and knocks forcefully.

“What?” The Evil Queen near growls opening the door but her expression softens when she sees her son. “Darling, you should get some sleep.”

“I want to talk to her,” the Prince announces stepping inside his mother’s chamber. The crow croaks seeing the wolves and they sneer at the bird.

“Talk to whom?” Queen mother asks closing the door and turning to the Prince.

“The girl,” he answers running a hand agitatedly through his hair. “The one he… The one who told you about his plans.”

“Maybe we should wait until the morning,” the Evil Queen suggests.

“I want to talk to her now,” Prince Daniel says pacing back and forth in front of her. “I don’t care if you have to wake her, I need to make sure that Phil did with her what she says he did.”

“She already told me that. Don’t you trust me?” Wonders the Queen.

“I have to be sure. Call on her, please,” he asks desperately.

“How will you know if she’s telling the truth?” The Prince’s mother doubts.

“If she actually slept with him,” Dan makes a disgusted face. “Then she saw his tattoo and she’ll describe it to me.”

“Oh,” the Queen looks unpleasantly surprised. “What is the tattoo of?”

“It’s my initials,” the Prince runs a hand through his hair again not ceasing his pacing. “He got it for my birthday last month. It’s on his left pectoral. If she doesn’t know that, then she’s lying, right?” He asks his mother suddenly stopping in front of her, he sounds frenzied even to himself.

“That’s reasonable, honey,” queen mother smiles slightly. “I’ll call on her now.”

Dan nods frantically and resumes his pacing and hair touching. The shadow wolves watch blinking their three glowing eyes rather disinterested.

The Evil Queen and the girl return shortly. The latter is not what Dan imagined Phil would go for. She’s blonde, first of all, and Dan’s quite sure Phil likes brunettes. Her eyes are blue, she’s got freckles on her nose which suit her and she’s shorter than Dan by whole two feet.

“Your Highness,” the girl bows clumsily as all the servants do since they didn’t have proper training.

“Phil Lester,” the Prince says without even a ‘hello’. “Have you seen his tattoo?” He comes closer to the girl and stares down at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Your Grace,” she says feigning being confused.

“He knows, dear,” the Evil Queen assures the girl. “Just tell him what he wants to know.”

The blonde looks between them and then bites her lip.

“He has the letters ‘DH’ tattooed on the left side of his chest,” she says timidly. “He did that recently but I don’t know why, Your Highness.”

The Prince completely freezes. Then he tangles his fingers in his hair and huffs out a laugh walking away from the Queen and the servant girl.

“I can’t believe this,” he murmurs to himself. “By gods, I never thought…” He silences himself standing in front of a window and putting his hands in his jeans pockets. The wolves follow him and rub their snouts against his thighs.

“You can go now,” the Evil Queen tells the girl.

The Prince’s mother approaches him and puts her hands on his shoulders.

“Now you know that I was telling the truth,” she whispers kind of sadly. “And I am truly sorry about it.”

“It’s fine,” Prince Daniel says focused on a point in the darkness of the woods.

“At least after the trial you will never have to see him again,” queen mother tells him rubbing comforting circles onto his shoulder blades. “I will make sure his brainwashing of you stops forever.”

“I need to go and think,” the Prince murmurs suddenly and leaves the chamber as quickly as he appeared.

The walk to his room is a short one but he catches himself biting his nails several times. He hasn’t done that since his father died. Might be that this situation is as bad.

Nicole and Sebastian are waiting for him when he reaches his chamber.

“Where have you been?” The Lady asks throwing her arms around him. “We were so worried you’d do something stupid when we heard Phil confessed.”

“I’m fine, it’s fine,” Dan says getting out of her hug.

“Do you actually believe Phil could have done this?” Bass wonders and Nicole throws a glare in his direction. She’s probably worried about Dan not being fine with such questions.

“Well, he admitted to doing it,” the Prince says shrugging. “And the trial’s on the day after tomorrow so we’ll see how that goes. Mother says she has witnesses and some letters as proof,” he goes to sit in a chair behind his desk.

“Letters can be forged and witnesses can be bought,” Sebastian comments turning to him. “And your mother has no lack of resources for either.”

“And she might have threatened Phil with something so he’d confess,” Nicole adds.

“Yeah, it’s impossible to know whom to trust around here,” the Prince says smiling sadly. “A lesson I, apparently, should have learned sooner,” he pets a wolf sitting beside him and listens to it purr for a moment. “I can trust you, though, right?” He asks the Lord and Lady.

“Of course,” they answer in near unison.

“Good,” the Prince nods. “Then I’ll need you to do something for me.”

***

The crowd of reporters in front of the throne room of the castle is of a magnitude seen only during the coronation of the King. The guards make up a wall between them and the nobles rushing into the room. The Prince strides down the corridor with his shadow wolves by his side. People go wild after seeing him approach and the lines of the guards break as the reporters surround him.

“Prince Daniel, is it true you were in a relationship with the accused?” One of the so called journalists asks holding a pencil to a piece of parchment.

“How do you feel after being betrayed by your closest friend, Your Highness?” Another one shouts over the others.

“What kind of punishment will you ask of the judges?”

“How did you not notice getting sucked into this cult of light?”

“Were you truly plotting to kill your brother with the accused?”

Ridiculous questions overwhelm the Prince. His anger becomes evident with the purple glow.

“Enough!” He shouts at the surrounding reporters. The shadow wolves growl licking their fangs and one of them jumps on a journalist making him stagger backwards. Everyone falls silent and they back away from the Prince who pets his wolves serenely. “You,” the Prince says in a commanding tone looking at the captain of the guards who are now removing the reporters and remaking their lines.

“Yes, Your Highness,” the captain comes closer after giving one more order.

“Why did you allow those rats in the castle? I don’t want to see them when I come back out,” he tells the man who is twice his age and a whole foot taller than him.

“Of course, Your Grace,” the captain nods his head and Dan proceeds to the throne room still hearing questions coming from all sides.

The throne room is as black as the rest of the castle but more lavishly decorated. Nearly every surface here is marble, frontons are carved with skill, humongous pillars keep the high ceiling from falling on their heads and expensive chandeliers illuminate the place. There’s a podium at the end with the King and Queen’s thrones and chairs for other members of the royal family placed on a step below. The path leading to them is longer than the Prince would want it to be and the whole room is filled with too many people watching his every move.

The more connected reporters of more prestigious papers are standing at the front lines of the nobles. Phil is there as well. He’s in shackles and looks as miserable as Dan feels. Nobles and witnesses are behind him. The Prince can hear them gossiping as Phil stares down at the marble floors seemingly about to cry. Everybody’s eyes are on Dan as soon as he comes close enough. He hates being stared at like that when his every move is scrutinised but this time it’s to his advantage.

“You lying piece of shit,” the Prince says lowly and hears a couple gasps from some ladies.

“Dan,” Phil lifts his eyes looking at him wide eyed.

“Don’t you even dare address me like that,” Prince Daniel growls stepping towards him. Sebastian appears out of nowhere grabbing his arm. “Let go of me, Bass,” Dan warns him still staring at Phil.

“Don’t do something stupid,” Sebastian says quiet enough for Dan and a couple of people near them to hear.

Prince Daniel yanks his arm out of his friend’s grasp and strides confidently to Phil. The guards don’t even try to stop him as he swings and smacks the Lord across the face hard enough to make him lose balance. Everyone stares in awe as Lord Philip stands back up holding a hand to a bleeding lip and a red cheek. Only scribbling on paper can be heard as an artist tries to draw the scene which will be all over this week’s papers.

“I want nothing to do with you ever again,” Dan sneers pointing at the Lord. The shadow wolves stand calmly behind him.

“Dan, please,” Phil starts quietly, tears start gathering in his eyes. “Just let me explain. It’s not what you think.”

“Shut up,” the Prince says stepping back. “I don’t want to listen to your lies any longer,” he turns around to see that the Evil Queen has also arrived and is smiling at the scene playing out in front of her. Prince Daniel approaches his mother. “I’m sorry for causing a scene. I just couldn’t help myself,” he says to her.

“It’s alright, darling,” queen mother says throwing a satisfied smirk Phil’s way.

She leads Dan to take his seat on the podium. Soon the rest of the royal family arrives and the trial begins.

The Evil Queen presents them all with the letters and later witnesses are called forward. They all tell the same tale of Phil trying to make them join the Republic’s side and all claim to have refused at once since they are loyal subjects of the Kingdom. The questioning lasts a long time until the last witness is called. Phil’s eyes go wide as he sees Dan take the stand.

“Daniel,” the Evil Queen addresses him. “Tell us your side of the story.”

“Philip Lester has been my friend for as long as I can remember,” Dan starts threading the fur of his wolf for comfort. “His father, Lord Lester, was a most trusted advisor of our late King’s. I believed I could trust Phil, I believed he was a loyal subject. I didn’t even want to think that what he’s been accused of is the truth. However, as I started contemplating it more, I realised that he has been trying to slip this propaganda of his into our conversations,” Dan stops to take a breath and Phil’s staring at him looking completely disheartened by his words. “He used to talk about making peace between the Republic and the Kingdom and that I could do it if only I took the throne from my brother. Once he even mentioned wanting to leave the Kingdom and become a Light Lord,” he stops again as a few people gasp at the ultimate treason. “He used to talk maliciously about my family, calling them evil and a bad influence. This he especially directed towards my dear mother but now we see who the actual villain is,” he glares at the Lord as he ends his story.

“Dan, you know I didn’t mean it like that,” Phil says with desperation in his voice, suddenly he’s not able to keep silent any longer.

“Actually, I don’t even think I know you at all,” Prince Daniel shakes his head. “You lied to me so much that I have no idea what your real personality is anymore.”

Lord Philip looks like he’s been physically hurt. He slumps in his chair trying to hide his tears. The chains on his wrists clank loudly in the silence of the room.

“I can see how difficult this is to you, Dan,” Elijah tells the Prince. “Mother, could we wrap this up? I believe we heard all the witnesses. It would be high time to announce the sentence.”

“Of course,” the Evil Queen says and turns to Phil addressing him. “You have confessed to these crimes, is that correct?”

“Yes,” Phil whispers not lifting his head.

“And you were in no way influenced to make this decision?” The Queen asks completely seriously.

“I wasn’t,” Phil answers defeated. There’s no purpose in fighting this, he thinks, Dan’s already lost all trust in him.

“Well, then,” queen mother turns back to the royal family on the podium. “There is only one punishment that fits this crime – execution,” she announces.

“Your Grace,” Nicole suddenly emerges from the crowd of nobles and addresses the King of Darkness. “On behalf of the accused, House Nelson would like to plead you to consider exile as a possible punishment rather than execution.”

“House Monroe pleads the same,” Sebastian stands next to her. “We think banishing and stripping Lord Lester of his title and lands would be enough of a punishment.”

“Such honourable houses can’t be actually supporting this criminal,” the Evil Queen near screeches enraged.

“We think Phil was coerced into doing this by his father. He should not be solely blamed for this or receive the harshest punishment,” Nicole answers her.

“Their plea is worth taking into consideration,” the King says raising his hand to calm his mother.

“We could send him to the Light Lords,” Natalie suggests. “See how they will like his failed attempts to turn Dan to their side.”

“I agree with the King and Queen,” Prince Daniel says looking at his mother. “Let the Republic deal with him.”

“Very well,” the Evil Queen huffs. “If you’re all so adamant about it, let his punishment be exile.”

The King of Darkness repeats it as his own decree and Lord Philip is hauled out of the room and back to his cell to wait when he will be sent to the Republic. Prince Daniel sighs quietly in relief seeing him go and nods to Bass and Nicole silently thanking them.

***

Short bursts of light come from a cell in the dungeons of Noxvale castle. The guard in front of said cell bangs on the door telling the prisoner to ‘fucking stop already, you annoying bastard’. So Phil does and he’s left in the dark with nothing but the dripping of water keeping him company.

He can’t believe Dan actually thinks him capable of such things. He can’t believe the Prince hit him for it. How much has the Evil Queen influenced him during the last two days? How did she manage to make his bad side his dominant one so quickly when Phil’s been trying to encourage Dan’s good side to make an appearance more often all these years? Maybe it is true that all the Kingdom’s people are evil and maybe it’s easier for Dan to be like that. But Phil’s seen the good Dan’s capable of, he can’t really be that villainous.

There’s a loud thud behind the door of the cell and Phil frowns turning to it. A key turns in the lock and the door heaves open. The Lord has to blink rapidly to get used to the sudden burst of bright light.

“Hi,” Dan says with a shy smile holding a torch. He steps into the cell and puts it into a holster on the wall.

“What are you doing here?” Phil asks more confused than he’s ever been in his life.

“I came to explain things, basically,” the Prince approaches and kneels beside the Lord on the straw. One of his wolves nuzzles Phil’s neck and licks his cheek with a glowing tongue.

“What?” Phil frowns.

“The whole spectacle in the throne room was a ploy,” Dan explains. “I am sorry about hitting you,” he bites his lip regretfully. “I just had to make sure my mother has no doubt that I hate you with a burning passion. Otherwise she’d probably hunt you down no matter what the trial decided. Nicole and Bass helped me plot all this. I convinced my mother that I lost all trust in you and that I despise you. I knew she would go for execution as your punishment so I had Nicole and Bass to support you. It was quite easy to convince Elijah to agree with them and mother would never oppose the King in open court so I knew I could get the least awful sentence for you.”

The Lord’s smile becomes bigger with every word that comes out of the Prince’s mouth. He’s beyond happy knowing that Dan didn’t really lose trust in him and did everything he could to help Phil.

“Apparently, you become an evil genius without me,” Lord Philip laughs. “Fooling the Evil Queen herself, brilliant.”

Dan smiles too. He leans in grabbing Phil’s chin and presses their lips together. The Lord flinches away.

“Ow,” he says. “You split my lip open, idiot,” Phil says affectionately.

“Sorry,” the Prince murmurs running a hand through the other’s hair.

“How did you know your mother is lying?” Phil asks leaning into the touch he’s been craving for so long.

“She said you cheated on me with some girl,” Dan says and Phil raises his eyebrows. “So I asked that girl about your tattoo.”

“I don’t have a tattoo,” the Lord says slightly baffled.

“Exactly,” the Prince smiles and they laugh together.

It’s silent for a couple of minutes as Dan traces Phil’s face with his fingertips and then moves them to his neck. Lord Philip holds onto the Prince’s free hand with both of his which are still chained tracing patterns of light on his skin.

“She threatened to take my magic away,” Phil says quietly. “I had to confess, I’m sorry. It must have been devastating for you to hear that.”

“Yeah, I figured she did something disgusting like that,” Dan comments.

“I’ll never do the same mistake again,” the Lord promises. “Whatever anyone does to me, I will never betray your trust like that. Even to save my magic.”

“You’ll never have to choose,” Prince Daniel assures him. “The Republic is a safe place; you’ll be able to make your dream of becoming a Light Lord come true, you’ll have a chance to change people’s lives for the better.”

“I’ll never see you again, will I?” Phil suddenly realises, his movements stop and the circles of light disappear from Dan’s skin.

“Oh, I’ll visit you,” the Prince smiles. “When I become the Prince of Darkness, I’ll get the Cloak of Shadows and I’ll be able to open up portals to wherever I want. Distance won’t be a problem.”

“What do you mean  _when_  you become the Prince of Darkness?” The Lord questions. “You’ve been completely against the idea.”

“It was the only way to convince Elijah to support the whole idea of your exile,” Dan shrugs casting his eyes downwards and intertwining their fingers.

“You did that for me?” Phil asks astonished.

“Of course,” Dan smiles lifting his head.

There’s a groan from near the door. The wolves stand up on alert and Dan turns his head to look.

“The guard’s waking up,” the Prince says biting his lip. “I have to go. But I’ll see you after my coronation. You’ll be fine, right? You have family in the Capital?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about me,” the Lord mumbles and then catches Dan’s collar pulling the Prince to himself. Phil ignores the pain in favour of kissing Dan one last time. The Prince’s fingers knot in Phil’s hair as he tries to get closer to the Lord. A moan slips past Dan’s lips as Lord Philip swipes his tongue across his bottom lip and then bites on it gently. Phil’s hands can’t do much due to being chained and he groans in frustration. The Prince pulls away suddenly.

“We have to stop before I actually beg you to fuck me on the dungeon floor,” he pants heavily and Phil laughs. “See you in a couple months?” Prince Daniel asks.

The Lord nods in answer and Dan kisses him lightly once more. The shadow wolves nuzzle Phil again and he hugs each of them briefly as the Prince retrieves the torch. The animals follow their master out the door. The Prince smiles at the Lord and then closes the cell door leaving the other in utter darkness.


End file.
